One major obstacle in early phase non-steroidal contraceptive discovery and development is limited by known targets and readily accessibility of this information. It is important to facilitate the discovery, curation and availability of contraceptive targets with the aim of developing new approaches to advance next generation of safe contraceptive drug/device. To alleviate this obstacle, bioinformatics driven approach to identify and curate those targets from the existing databases as well as from literature was established. To further allow easy accessibility and friendly user interface for this database, a web application is needed. The Biological Testing Facility has bioinformatics and web design and application capability to achieve this task, in addition to permit rapid evaluation (in vitro and in vivo) of new compositions of matter to the target, efficacy evaluation, safety/ toxicology assessment, drug formulations, delivery systems, and devices for contraceptives followed by clinical batch preparation/ release and continued stability testing of drugs to be evaluated in clinical trials. The BTF provides overall project management and the capabilities to support all phases of novel target product identification, drug discovery/ optimization, preclinical activities and development of contraceptives and associated tasks leading to the filing of investigational new drug (IND) applications